


Come Back to Me

by kenna_e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Kinda, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Muggle Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenna_e/pseuds/kenna_e
Summary: Though he is broke and lonely, Harry is the happiest he has ever remembered being after living with the Dursleys his whole life. So what if he cant figure out why he reaches for his for his forearm when he hears a loud noise. Or that he panics when he gets a headache. Maybe, just maybe, there is a piece of a puzzle he is missing.-Loosely based off a what if scenario circulating TikTok: What if Voldemort placed a memory charm on everyone?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Come Back to Me

_Flashes of green light… flying motorbikes_

Harry wakes up as his alarm clock goes off. He rolls his eyes as he leans over to turn it off. He walks to his kitchen to make breakfast before he has to rush to campus. Harry reflects on his dream as he spreads butter on his toast.

The dream is nothing different than he has had since he was a young child. He used to think the flash of green happened when he and his parents were in a car crash when he was a one year old. But then, he could never explain the flying motorbike. Maybe he just thought it was gonna fly him away from his disaster of a life. 

When Harry’s parents died, he was placed with aunt and uncle, who he had lived with his whole life until he turned seventeen. The moment he was of age, he moved out with the money he had saved up from working as a server at a local restaurant. 

While the place didn’t pay him hourly, he learned how to bat his eyelashes when it was appropriate to get whatever tips he needed for the night. 

Though he lived in the smallest apartment available, he was happier alone and broke than he was at the Dursleys with his family. Regardless of that, he still felt like something was missing from his life, but he could never figure it out.

Harry’s eyes widened as he noticed the clock and rushed to get dressed and grab his bag. As he was skimping for money, he didn’t have much for clothes or anything. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a worn jumper and rushed out the door. 

Harry arrived at his first class right on time. Contrary to what everyone in his neighborhood was told, he actually liked school. The only reason he slacked in primary was because he would get punished if he did any better than Dudley. By secondary, he decided he didn’t care what happened to him. He knew if he didn’t have something going for him he would end up either miserable or dead by age twenty. 

His hard work led to a scholarship to the college and was the only reason he was there now. 

He goes through his classes in a repetitive haze. Ever since his decision to actually start doing better, he has always looked at life the same way. You just have to get through everyday because eventually it will pay off.

Though right now he’s just going through the motions, he knows, eventually, there will be something that will make living worth it. 

When he arrived at his last class of the day, his professor announced she was going on maternity leave starting the next class period and they would have a new professor the next week. 

After class, he heads to the library to finish up his coursework quickly before his shift starts at the campus cafe. He pulled out his books and paper and started working diligently.

He was just getting finished when he heard a loud bang. He looked up as his heart started beating quickly and reached to his forearm to- to do what he didn’t know. He then realizes someone had just dropped a large textbook and berated himself for freaking out over nothing.

Trying to calm his roaring heartbeat, he quickly packs his stuff up and leaves the library on his way to the coffee shop. He typically would drink a cup of coffee before he starts, but believes it would only make his panic even worse.

He doesn’t even know why he would react like that. Yeah the Dursleys may have pushed him around a bit, but why did he reach for his arm like a reflex? Choosing to ignore it, he pushed through his shift and went home for the evening. 

-

The next week flew by quickly and soon enough, he was back in the library working on a group project with some friends. 

“Soooo, Harry?” prodded his friend Claire. He internally rolled his eyes. The girls in his group were always asking him questions about him because he was so unwilling to tell people about himself.

“So, what?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows and looking at her, trying not to smile. 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” She batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Oh my gosh Claire leave him alone. You guys do this every time, he doesn’t want to answer,” Matt laughed, one of the guys in the group. The group consisted of two girls and two other guys along with Harry. 

Amber and Claire turned to Harry, clearly expecting an answer. Not wanting to sound lame, he wracked his brain for an answer that wasn’t sitting in his flat alone. “Oh, I’m actually going to America because I’m going to see NSYNC in concert,” he said with a straight face.

The guys busted out laughing and the girls rolled their eyes. “We all know that's not true, Harry,” Claire said. 

“Like Matt said, he obviously doesn’t want to disclose,” River said. When everyone looked back at their books, River turned to Harry and winked. Harry quickly looked down, not wanting to think too much into what that meant. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Anyways, we should probably head to class. We don’t want to be late.” They all started packing their bags and headed to class. 

When they walked in, Harry looked up to see a man sitting at the desk and froze in mid step. The man was wearing an oversized cardigan that was patched and frayed and had some scratches across his face. Harry was sure he had never met the man in his life, but a wave of deja vu crept over him. He could have sworn he had seen this man somewhere. The man looked up and looked over all of the students before his eyes fell on Harry.

Harry could have been imagining it, but he thought the man’s eyes lingered on Harry longer than the other students. Harry came back to his senses and finally went to find a seat, ignoring his friends looking at him curiously. 

The man shook himself slightly and turned to look at the board, writing his name. “Hello, My name is Professor Lupin, and I will be filling in while your professor is on maternity leave.” 

Amber nudged Harry, asking him what was going on with him. He ignores her because he is asking himself the same question. “It’s nothing,” he smiles reassuringly, all the while trying to will his beating heart down. 

After class Harry rushes out quickly, wondering why he was even feeling like this. Seeing Professor Lupin made him uneasy. He couldn’t understand why, but he felt like there was something he was missing.

-

_“Potter what are you doing out so late,” a voice whispered. Harry turned and looked at the person, and smiled ._

_“What do you mean what am I doing out so late?” he laughed. “You’re out late too,” he teased. The person rolled their eyes._

_“Potter, I’m a prefect, remember?” Harry didn’t let the “you never let me forget it” comment out. But his face must have said it._

_“Potter if you say one more word I’ll be forced to give you a detention,” they said, fighting a smile._

_“I didn’t say anything!” Harry laughed incredulously. “Walk me to my common room? Wouldn’t want a prefect finding me out of bed so late,” he smiled. The person glared at him playfully, but conceded, starting to walk in the direction of the common room, without looking to see if Harry was following. Harry fought a smile and followed after them._

Harry woke up feeling weird about his dream. He couldn’t even remember who or what the person looked like that he was talking to in his dream. But for some reason the conversation made him feel… happy? Giddy? He couldn’t really tell but he liked that feeling. 

Harry concluded that it was definitely just a dream and in no way a memory. None of his schools in the past have had prefects. And besides, he has never had a conversation with someone at school that’s ever made him feel excited like that. Not even the people at the cafe that flirt with him make him feel like that, fighting down a blush while he thinks about it. 

For once, he felt at peace getting ready for the day. Even though his dream was just a dream, that feeling he got was what made him keep going. One day, he will have that everyday. One day, he will know his purpose in life. 

-

During class later that day, Harry was writing notes in his book, half paying attention to what Lupin was teaching. It’s been a few weeks since Lupin started teaching and Harry’s feeling still hasn't gone away. 

“Harry, what do you think about the chapter?” Harry looks up, surprised at being addressed. The class turned and looked at him and he had to fight a rising blush. 

Lupin was looking at him expectantly and it took Harry a few seconds for the question to catch up to him. 

“Oh, well I think it’s, um, well, Ren feels this intense longing throughout the books. He’s an orphan that has just been taken on this journey without his consent and all he wants is a family. And Benjamin is right there, but neither will let themselves accept each other. And that’s the saddest part about reading it because you as a reader understands that, but they don’t.”  
Lupin smiles at him. “Well, well… I’m impressed. Very wise.” Harry looks down bashfully before he suddenly went somewhere else. 

_“I did think of Voldemort first,” said Harry honestly. “But then I – I remembered those Dementors.”_

_“I see,” said Lupin thoughtfully. “Well, well ... I’m impressed.” He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. “That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry.” Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea._

What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue with this! :) I thought this scenario was really interesting! Also let me know if you know what book they are talking about!


End file.
